


To Ash To Dust

by Winxfairy866



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt and Comfort Fix, I needed some therapy, Infinity War Ruined Me, Infinity War Spoilers!!!!!!!!, Mentioned Character Death, so I decided to write this fix it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxfairy866/pseuds/Winxfairy866
Summary: The world and Avengers are in shambles after Thanos's attack. But that's not going to stop them from getting back their family. Even if it kills them.*Warning Infinity War Spoilers Ahead* Don't read if haven't seen the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys this is my first story so bare with me. Updates will be irregular since finals coming up. But as soon as I get a chance I will get the next chapter written. Also I needed some comfort after the mess of Infinity War.

* * *

 

Tony was still on the ground of the planet Titian. He looked heartbrokenly at the ash in his hands that had once been Peter Parker. The kid had been like a son to him. Tony started to cry for his loss.

Nebula came up behind him. "We can't stay here", she said in a rough voice. Tony didn't seem to hear her. Nebula grabbed Tony and forced him to a standing position. "You're injured and we can't risk Thanos finding us again," Nebula said. 

Tony finally seemed to snap out of it and said, “You're right but how do you suppose we get off this planet? We crashed the giant donut into the planet." He pointed to the wreckage of the ship while holding his injured side. 

"The Guardians ship has to be around here somewhere. If we find it I can pilot it," Nebula says.  
Tony looked at her. "Earth we need to go to Earth. We can get help there. Or what's left of it,"Tony says and starts to walk away, clearly in pain. Nebula comes up behind him and wraps an arm around him to help him walk. "Find I'll take you to Terran. But only because I respect you."  
They start walking to find the Milano. When Tony asks,"Wait why do you respect me? It's not that I mind...but most people don't usually respect me when they first meet me."

Nebula sighed. "You made Thanos bleed. I've never seen him so gentle with anyone but you,"Nebula says in a honest voice. Tony glanced at her curiously. “Huh okay. I'm kinda concerned about that now," Tony says but before he could finish his rambling Nebula points to the Milano in the distance. "There.” “That's the Guardians’ ship...and our way home." 


	2. Meanwhile on Earth or in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Avengers are doing after the snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys sorry that this chapter took so long. I just got back from Houston Comicpalooza. I got to meet Tom Holland and got his autograph.

*Back on Earth*

What was left of the Avengers were still in Wakanda. The country was in loss of its king and the heroes were trying to help clean up the mess of the country. It was announced that Princess Shuri would be crowned the throne. The ceremony would be next week. 

The Avengers were meeting in the palace to discuss things. "Still no word from Tony?" Steve asked while staring out the window. He was taking Bucky’s death hard. " No. No one has heard from or seen him since he and that spider kid got on that alien spaceship heading out of Earth,"Natasha said. "I think it's time to bring Clint and Scott out of retirement,"She added. 

Steve just continued to look out the window worrying about happened to Tony. Did he turn to ash like Bucky or did something worse happen? Is he still alive and wondering out there? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Bruce. "Steve I know how hard this is for you. It's been hard on everyone else." 

"You’re right. I’m sorry....I've been stuck in my own mind these past few days. I think it would be a good idea to bring in Clint and Scott, we're going to need all the help we can get," Steve states while looking at everyone. "We need to get in touch with the Guardians. See if they’re okay,"Rocket sitting at the end of the table. "Yes the bunny is right. They saved my life,I am in their debt,"Thor said next to Rocket.

“Of course. Do you think you could find a way to get in contact with them?" Steve asks Rocket. "I can do it, I just need the technology.",answered Rocket just as Shuri enters. “Of course you are welcome to any technology here. I came to tell you guys that my first act as Queen is to hold a vigil for the fallen. I think that's what my brother would have wanted," Shuri concludes. "Of course princess. That would be a great Idea. Your brother would be proud,"Steve bowed his head slightly in her direction and offered a fleeting smile. 

Shuri led Rocket to her lab where he could contact the Guardians. "I believe you will find everything you need in here,"Shuri says while leading Rocket around the lab. "And more." Says Rocket while he whistles in amazement. "You don't by chance have an mechanical eye laying around here do you? I had to give my last one the perfect God out there." Shuri looks at him with a uncertain look and says,"No I do not have a eye laying around here. But I could make you one if that would help." "Hmmmm that would be acceptable. Now let's getting started on contacting the Guardians,"Rocket says while fiddling with equipment. 

After an hour of Rocket and Shuri making a communication device they had finally finished it. "Yes we did it, now let's turn it on," Shuri says with excitement and her accent getting stronger. She had never made a communication device that would work in outer space and she was quite excited about it. Rocket turned it on and entered the message to send to the Milano.   
After several minutes of not getting any response Rocket says,"They should have got it by now,Quill always answers transmissions sent to the Milano." "Maybe they are out of reach of the signal,or maybe they are to busy to answer it," Shuri says while rambling off explanations.

Before Rocket could answer, Shuri's kimono beads go off. When Shuri answers it General Okoye says,"My queen we have an unidentifiable air craft entering Earth and is coming toward Wakanda." Shuri walks over to a computer and checks the video feed to show the aircraft. Before Shuri could respond to Okoye to shoot it down Rocket runs over and yells,"That's the Guardians ship don't shoot it down."


End file.
